


Be a Brave Little Duckie

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Better Than a Bunny [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, M/M, Mpreg, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of fluff about A.J. and his fear of thunder.<br/>Written for the prompt Storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be a Brave Little Duckie

Dean heard the thunder and waited a moment before looking at the darkened doorway to see their son clutching his stuffed duckie. 

“Did the storm scare you?” Dean asked softly not wanting to wake Sam. He always worried when Sam didn't get enough rest.

He watched as A.J. shook his head no. “Would Duckie like to sleep in here?” He asked their son. When he saw him hesitate he added, “Duckie,will need you so you better stay as well.” Dean said as he held out his arms to help their son settle in between them for the night.


End file.
